


Riding the Curve

by firesign10



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Dean Winchester, Car Wash - Freeform, Dean Winchester Loves The Impala, Established Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, The Impala (Supernatural), Top Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:53:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29867358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firesign10/pseuds/firesign10
Summary: Dean recalls last night with Sam while giving Baby a wash and wax.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 10
Kudos: 141





	Riding the Curve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kelios](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelios/gifts).



> For [Kelios](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelios%20rel=) on her birthday! Many thanks to [jld71](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jld71%20rel=) and [theatregirl7299](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theatregirl7299%20rel=) for the speedy beta!

The day was sunny and warm, downright balmy, so Dean decided to take Baby outside for her weekly bath. He moved her out of the garage, then fetched the soap, wax, soft towels, and a couple of buckets. Fortunately there was a hose hook-up outside already. Dean put some tunes on his phone, using the Bluetooth mini speaker Sam had gotten him for his last birthday, and he was all set for one of his favorite tasks--taking care of his Baby.

He gave her an initial quick rinse and then started to soap her up, his wash mitt working up a nice lather. Dean hummed along to Free's _All Right Now_ , his hands running over Baby's curves and angles, being sure to get in every crevice and hollow.

_Sam's hands, running over Dean's muscles, the planes of his body. Stroking his quads, tickling over his abs, squeezing his ass._

Dean squeezed the mitt out, tossing it onto the bath towel he'd spread out for his implements. Baby was covered in white foam, little dribbles running down her sides.

_Dean came almost immediately, unable to resist Sam's mouth. Sam sucked and bit his nipples, tweaking and rolling them as he continued down to mouth at Dean's cock. Already leaking beads of pre-come, it jumped when Sam swallowed it down. Dean moaned out Sam's name, tugging him off in time for Dean's spunk to splatter all over his own stomach. Sam lapped up the little dribbles spotting Dean's freckled skin._

Time to rinse the soap off. Dean turned the water on and let it start running over Baby, washing the thick white foam away. He ran a towel over her to dry her off well before the wax. Applying wax to the pad, Dean started rubbing small circles along Baby's side.

_Sam ran his hand along Dean's side, rubbing in small circles to help Dean come down from his orgasm. "That's it, baby. Catch your breath, because we're not done yet." His rock hard erection rubbed against Dean's thigh as if in agreement._

"Not done yet, Baby Girl," Dean murmured. He moved in small sections, applying the wax and then buffing it off firmly but carefully with another soft cloth. 

_Sam's touch was loving but firm as he rubbed over Dean's back and down to his ass. He'd flipped Dean over, and now Dean was melting into the mattress under his brother's sure touch. Sam began to knead Dean's ass, and was rewarded by Dean pushing up against his palms. "That's it," Sam crooned, leaning over to bite one plump cheek. "Get those hips up, and reach for the headboard. I'm going to ride this ass hard."_

Dean reached across Baby's hood and gave a small, surprised gasp. The stretch woke up the ache deep in his ass, the ache put there by Sam's substantial dick. Sam had been true to his word; he'd fucked Dean hard, sinking in as deep as he could, setting a brisk pace and giving no quarter. Dean took it gladly, relishing how Sam penetrated him like he owned Dean. Sam's cock filled every empty spot in Dean with heat and mass and love.

_"Yeah, shit! So tight, baby, so fucking hot!" Sam gasped between thrusts, panting hard. Droplets of sweat fell on Dean's back as Sam leaned over to kiss, then bite, at his neck. Dean's cock was hard again, bobbing weightily under the momentum of Sam slamming into him. Dean knew he'd be sore tomorrow, but it was the ache from being well-fucked, and he'd take that any time._

Stepping back at the end, Dean admired how beautiful his Baby looked with her glossy midnight finish. 

"She's beautiful, but not as hot as you," purred Sam behind him. Hands slid around Dean's waist and spanned over his belly. A ridge pressed in between Dean's cheeks. He moaned and ground back against it.

"Sam..." Dean took one of Sam's hands, pushing it down to where Dean's cock was now bulging under his fly. Sam squeezed it, drawing another groan from Dean.

"I think you need a bath now that Baby is clean. You're a dirty boy, Dean, a very dirty boy." Sam released Dean, pinching one nipple hard on the way. "Time to wash you down, I think." He pulled Dean in and kissed him, hot mouths moving together. "Gonna wash every...single...inch of you."

Dean's breath quickened as he moved toward the bunker door. "Hurry up then!"


End file.
